5ylfandomcom-20200213-history
Plumber Base (Orion-Cygnus District)
'The Plumber Base '''is a space station where the Plumbers who protect the Earth work, and some live in. It was originally located underneath Bellwood, but has since been moved to the Orion-Cygnus District. Notable locations The Laboratory The laboratory is where Blukic and Driba create and improve their inventions to help improve the performance of the Plumbers on their missions in tactical and survival situations. It also has a large computer for communication and research, and a smaller, three-person teleporter. In Chapter 2: The Lonely Ghost, this room was used for Ben, Rook, and Danny to conduct research about ghosts, and for Blukic and Driba to begin building their Ghost Portal. In Chapter 8: Risen, Cooper used his Technokinesis to finish construction on the Plumber Ghost Portal. Mission Room This room is designated for Plumber officers to receiver their missions assigned by their commanders. This is where strategies are created and weapons are assigned. The room is also the most secure room in the base, with very thick walls built air-tight in the event of a bomb being present. In Chapter 5: Oversight, this room was used by The Orion Squad to strategize their response should the base be attacked in Ben's absence. Teleporter Hub 7 Teleporter Hub 7 is one of the eight rooms in the base designated for teleporting. Each hub is designated to teleport specific vehicles, weaponry, prisoners, and nourishments. This one, Hub 7, is meant to teleport officers returning from missions. This room, like any, has computer access to the base's main hard drive. In Chapter 5: Oversight, Danny and Ben used this room to return from the Battle in Bellwood in Chapter 3: Reunion. Transport Hanger This room houses some of the Plumbers smaller ships, meant for light and non-tactical travel, or stealth missions. When a ship is ready to take off, the room locks all doors with an air-tight seal, and opens the outside wall, exposing the ship to the atmosphere. The wall closes upon the ship's departure, and a new ship is rotated to the main floor. In Chapter 5: Oversight, The Heroes set off to the Skirmish in Invader Zim's Dimension from this room. Training Room Delta One of the training facilities located in the Plumber Base, it is equipped with various excercise equipment for Plumber recruits to stay in shape. In Chapter 8: Risen, Crawnch is seen in this room before offering to look for Cooper. Main Lobby The main lobby is where plumber officers are usually present in-between missions, and is one of the largest rooms. The Lobby is the central access to most of the other rooms in the base. An elevator is located in the centre of the room that can bring officers between floors. The walls are surrounded by various computers, including the largest one: the primary monitor. In Chapter 5: Oversight, this room is where Ben reunited with Gwendolyn, Kevin, and Zed. In Chapter 8: Risen, a fight takes place in the Main Lobby between Skulker and The Orion Squad. Surveillance Room The Surveillance Room serves as a central space for the base, providing video surveillance and communication equipment in order to ensure security throughout the base. In Chapter 5: Oversight, after Ben's outburst, Lula hides in this room to calm down and clear her head. She is seen watching the Plumber Ship take-off from here. In Chapter 8: Risen, Lula monitors the base from this room, communicating with her squad to see that the base is secure. Storage Unit 8 Originally a storage unit, this room was repurposed to serve as GoTro's room. In Chapter 8: Risen, GoTro was watching the Ben 10 (In Universe Show) in his room with Zed by his side before being interrupted by Eve. Residents *Plumbers *Blukic and Driba *Rook Blonko *The Orion Squad *Phil Gacks Appearances * ''Chapter 2: The Lonely Ghost * Chapter 3: Reunion * Chapter 5: Oversight * Chapter 8: Risen Trivia * Along with Training Room Delta, there are 3 other training rooms on this Plumbers Base. (Training Room Alpha, Training Room Beta, and Training Room Gamma). * Despite the size of the base, there are only 12 operatives on staff Category:Ben 10 Universe Category:Locations Category:Technology Category:Items